The Soul Never Fades Away
by TheBlueWolf888
Summary: Got a little inspiration and now I'm doing this fanfic. Set twenty years after Gintoki's death. Rated for slight cursing and blood.
1. Lesson 1

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

You Can't Keep A Bird Cooped Up Forever

The door slid open and a fat, pig-headed humanoid entered the dark room. He was an Amanto from the Buta race. He was also the new janitor so it was his duty to clean up everywhere, including this dim area. There was no light except for a faint one emitted by the screen of a huge computer nearby. Due to his curiosity, the Amanto approached the computer. Its screen was a blank blue and there were no words on it.

_Must be in Stand-by Mode, _the Amanto thought.

A red-handled lever on the computer's control panel caught his eye. Curiosity got him in its clutches again and the alien pulled the lever down. Clanking and rumbling behind him made him turn around, just in time to see a large cylinder rise up from the floor a few feet away from him. Once above the ground, the cylinder's metal surface opened up to reveal a glass tank. And submerged in the tank's slime green fluid was a being. A male human being with nothing on and an oxygen mask strapped to his face.

_What the hell? Why is there an Earthling in here?_

Once more, the alien pig's curiosity got the best of him so he started to come to the tank. As he did so, he lost his footing and bumped his head hard onto the tank. He rubbed the sore part and looked at where he bashed onto. To his dismay, there was a crack on the glass. The Amanto moved away as the crack got larger and larger until…

… … …

Heavy footfalls echoed throughout the silent hallway. The owner of these tugged the loose robe he was now wearing tighter around his body. He looked around with a question in mind.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound resonated everywhere. The being began to pick up the pace but then stopped when he came to an intersection. Immediately, he dove back just as a group of armed Amanto ran by. Once the coast was clear, he continued with his stroll.

"Hey! Stop right there, human!" someone behind him ordered.

Knowing that he had been spotted, the man darted away as the Amanto and his comrades began to go after him. Their chase led them to a room that had a big glass panel for a window. And what the human saw through the panel shocked him.

_I'M IN OUTER SPACE?_

Outside the window was a vast black void that was dotted with twinkling stars and planets of different sizes and colors. He turned back to find another way out but then found himself cornered by hundreds of Amanto equipped with ray guns.

"We've got you now human! You got nowhere else to run!" one of them shouted confidently.

The man fell to his knees, hands on his head.

"P-Please…go away," he whimpered, bewildered and dizzy.

"Ready, men!" an alien at the front commanded and the others loaded their weapons.

"Please…"

"Aim…"

"Go away…"

"And…"

"I said…GO AWAY!"

The human's cry sent the Amanto in front of the battalion crashing into the walls. The remaining aliens gasped but then turned their focus back at the man, only to see his form change. Horns sprouted from either side of his head and his long hair shrunk back into his scalp. His mouth began to protrude forward as his teeth gained sharp points. His hands grew claws and so did his feet. His skin became paler and paler until it was ultimately white and obtained scales. A long reptilian tail came out from his rear and two white bat wings burst out from his back abruptly, shredding his robe to bits.

The Amanto could only watch in fear as the creature in front of them roared and lunged forward at them. Bloodcurdling screams rang out as the beast mercilessly clawed at his enemies. He then came to a nearby control panel and slammed his tail into it, crushing it down. He felt his surroundings quake, a sign that the thing he was in had lost control. As the Amanto began to panic and run out of the room and the alarm went off, the beast rammed into the window with full force. He turned back just in time to see the spaceship he was once in crash into a huge asteroid. The explosion's strength sent him flying down into the blue-and-green-colored planet nearby.

The creature crash-landed into a rice paddy, creating a big crater in the process. He then sat up and looked down at his body. He placed his claws in front of him and stared at them, full of shock.

_No, this can't be. I'm…I'm…_

He let out a roar of frustration that echoed throughout the field and awakened everyone from their sleep. The beast then flew off into the starry night sky.


	2. Lesson 2

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

Nightmares Are Usually Bad Memories From A Terrible Past

_We ran and ran and ran through this metal-paneled hallway when…_

"_Gin-chan, there's an escape pod over there!" Kagura yelled out, pointing to a metal door with a sign overhead that read "Getaway Shuttle, Use In Case Of Emergencies"._

_She came to a keypad next to the door and input the code. She then took me from Gin-san's support and settled me onto a seat. Suddenly, the door behind us shut close with Gin-san still outside!_

_Kagura was about to punch the door open when we heard Gin-san's voice through the speakers._

"_You guys go on. I've gotta stop this thing from blowing up near the Earth."_

"_No, we just can't do that! Gin-san, we won't leave you behind!" I shouted, close to tears and trying to stand up even though I knew I'd damage my already broken right leg even more._

_I turned to the door. It had some glass panes on it so that we could have a view of the outside. I saw Gin-san standing near the side where the keypad was. He had his head bent down as he unsheathed his sword._

"_Sorry if I've been such a craphead to you guys. I always seem to get everyone around me in trouble."_

_He placed his sword on his right shoulder and looked at Kagura and me through the glass. He still had those dead fish eyes of his that seemed to give off a deathly yet amazing glow._

"_That's why I vowed to defend those I hold dear. You youngsters, Sadaharu, Otae, old lady Otose and everyone else I've met so far are those things I hold dear. I'll protect all of you, even if it costs my own life."_

"_Gin-chan," I heard Kagura whisper shakily. "Gin-chan…no…"_

_Our leader pressed some buttons on the keypad and turned his back to us._

"_You idiots live your lives happily," he said, "'cause if you don't…"_

_He glanced over his free shoulder, grinned mischievously and gave us a thumb up._

"_I'll make sure to haunt you until you start being joyful enough."_

_Kagura and I felt the floor shake and our pod broke off from the mother ship. Kagura took the controls and we began to glide closer to the Earth. Just then, we heard an explosion. We turned to its source and saw the huge spaceship move farther and farther away from our planet. All of a sudden, it blew up with a loud boom. I stared at the fireworks before I cried out in despair._

"_GIIIIIIIN-SAAAAAAAN!"_

Shimura Shinpachi woke up with a jolt, panting heavily and sweating like he'd been working out for three hours straight. It's been, like, the fourth time since he had that nightmare or rather, _flashback_ in his sleep. He shook his head, took his glasses from the little table beside his couch and put them on.

"Had another nightmare, Shin-honey?" someone near him asked.

Shinpachi put his feet onto the floor, turned to his wife who was sitting on the couch across his and nodded once.

"This has been going on for some time now," his wife noted then stood up, sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is it still the same one?"

"Yeah," Shinpachi admitted as he entwined his arms around her waist, "but no need to get worried, Kagura my sweet. I'll be fine."

He gave a quick peck at the Yato girl's lips that pursed into a smile. Kagura hugged her husband lovingly.

"It's been twenty years since _that_ happened," she informed, sounding serious.

Shinpachi hummed in agreement, got Kagura off of him, stood up then came to some sort of memorial. There was a framed picture of a silver-permed man in his early twenties who had eyes like a dead fish's and was grinning slyly. Next to the picture were some lighted incense and a bowl of meat buns. Behind the picture and in a glass display box was a wooden sword with the words "Lake Toya" inscribed on the handle.

"I won't forget what Gin-san did for us. For all of us," Shinpachi sighed, looking down at the memorial. "Sure, he may have been a total jerk sometimes, but he's got a heart of gold. He swore to himself and to the heavens above that he'll look after us and that he won't let anyone get killed, even if it meant getting killed himself. He's a true samurai."

Kagura approached Shinpachi's side and gripped his hand.

"You and I both know that he's got a place with the gods up there and that he's still watching over us, threatening to come down and disturb us if we don't go on with our lives," she said with a chuckle. "Sakata Gintoki is one hell of a guy, I'm sure of that."

Shinpachi perked up. He remembered something.

"Now that you said it, where is _our_ Gintoki?"

"Ah, I let him play outside," Kagura answered, "he was getting bored so I – "

"Kagura, you just can't let him go out like that! He can't get along well with the other kids. You and I both know that! Plus, he can lift a truck easily since he has Yato blood flowing through his veins!"

"I told Tama-san to keep an eye on him. She'll report back to me if – "

Just then, said robot maid rushed into the house.

"Kagura-sama! Shinpachi-sama! It's young Gintoki-sama! He's been bickering again and he's now fighting the neighbors' children!" she stated.

Shinpachi and Kagura exchanged glances before they ran outside. Not far from the snack shop was a crowd of kids encircled around some kind of brawl. The couple pushed their way through and gasped at what they saw. In the middle of the crowd were unconscious boys, all beaten up and bruised all over. Sitting on top of one of them was a kid in a Chinese martial arts uniform that had a blue top and white pants that reached halfway down his lower legs. He had ocean blue eyes, wire-rimmed glasses with rectangular lenses, slightly pale skin and dark brown, orange-streaked hair that went a little further down his shoulders and was neatly braided.

"You know, I could crush your skull if I wanted to," he told the boy below him as he punched his already swollen face, "but I don't feel like doing it right now."

"Shimura Gintoki! What do you think you're doing?" Kagura and Shinpachi exclaimed together.

Immediately, the boy stopped, stood up and faced them nervously.

"Mom! Dad! Hi there!" he greeted sheepishly. "I can explain – "

Kagura grabbed his right ear and dragged him back to their house. Shinpachi apologized to the injured children's parents, paid them generously then followed his family back home.

"Now, clarify, young man, why you started to assault the neighbors' kids," the disappointed father demanded.

"Those guys were the ones who started it!" Gintoki explained, his arms in the air. "I tried to ignore their name-callings and pranks. I really did, Dad. But they went too far when they started to throw pebbles at me. And they said that I should to stay away from them because I'm part-Amanto!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to beat them up!" Kagura scolded as she shook her head. "Listen, Gin. You and I have Yato blood, right?"

"Uh huh," the child answered with a vigorous nod of his head, "we're stronger than everybody else!"

"Yes, that's true," his mother agreed, "however, we are also civilized beings. We don't just strike at those who tease us. That is what animals do."

"I knew I should've stayed inside and read some of my back issues of Jump," Gin huffed, arms folded across his chest.

"You're right, Gin. You should have stayed inside," Shinpachi said then turned to Kagura. "But your mother decided to let you go outside."

"What? You're blaming this on me?" Kagura questioned, hands on hips.

"If it weren't for you, Gin wouldn't be in trouble and I wouldn't have to give away the money I earned!"

"Well, well. Who slept late last night when he promised to teach his son some sword-fighting techniques the next morning? Oh, I know. It was you!"

"If you haven't gotten in the way last night, I would've finished my work early!"

"Work! Work! Work! That's all you do! You barely spend time with us, your family!"

"I work hard everyday to pay up the rent, secure the bills and buy our needs while you just lie around in here and wait for a job to come up!"

The two kept on arguing, not noticing that their son had ran to his room. Once there, Gin slammed the door shut, jumped onto his bed and began to cry.

_Mom and Dad are fighting again because of me_, he thought.

After a few minutes, he sat up, still sobbing. He got off his bed, pulled out a backpack from the closet and began stuffing it with his clothes, multiple issues of Jump and other things.

_I can't take this anymore! There's only one way to solve this…_

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing something. Afterwards, he put the paper on top of his pillow and swung the bag onto his right shoulder.

_And that's to run away from here!_

He leaped out of his bedroom's window and into the alley below. He began to walk away, but then turned back and looked at his home for the last time.

_Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad. I'll just ruin your lives if I stay._

With a low sigh and a heavy heart, young Shimura Gintoki continued his getaway as a warm breeze blew and the sun started to set.

**A/N**

**Hi! I'm TheBlueWolf888 or you could call me Bluewolf for short. Originally, I was about to do another fanfic for Penguins Of Madagascar, but I got hooked up with Gintama and this story formed inside my mind so I had to do it.**

**I know, I know. Some of you prefer KaguraXSougo instead of KaguraXShinpachi. I just think that Kagura is closer to Shinpachi than she is to Sougo and that she and the sadist are more likely rivals than lovers. Plus, I'm doing this because I want to have a kid in the rowdy mix that is Gintama, AKA Shinpachi and Kagura's son, Gintoki (let's just call him Gin to avoid confusion with the main protagonist who's apparently dead in this story [sorry about this but I promise something special will happen]).**

**I apologize for Kagura and Shinpachi being so OOC in this story. They've all grown up here, you see, and they lost a very important person in their lives so you get the point.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be about Gin's adventure as he strays away from home. Wonder what will happen? Will he get in trouble? Proceed to find out!**


	3. Lesson 3

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

Don't Talk To A Stranger Unless He Saved Your Life And Don't Forget To Thank Him

_Great. I should've brought a map along. Now I'm lost._

Gin walked around in a city of tall skyscrapers and bright lights that shone out like stars. Perfect because it was such a cloudy night that the moon and the stars couldn't be seen. Just then, the boy felt his stomach rumbling.

_Of course, I also forgot to bring food! I'm so stupid_, he mentally scolded himself as he knocked his own head several times. _Maybe I can buy some food._

He felt the inside of his pocket but only brought out an empty sukonbu wrapper.

_Uh oh. This can't be good. It looks like I've spent up all my money for the transportation these past three days. Now what am I supposed to eat?_

His stomach growled again.

_Will you be quiet? I'm trying to think of something here!_

He sighed and walked on.

_I need to find something to eat. Man, life as a runaway is so damn hard!_

He came to a corner and sat down onto the cold sidewalk, his back leaning onto the wall of the building behind him. He was about to break down when a bowl was set in front of him. He looked at it and saw it filled to the brim with steaming hot ramen.

"Use these. Your hands are dirty plus you could burn your fingers," a voice said as a pair of chopsticks was handed to the child.

Gin looked up from the chopsticks to see a strange man holding them. He had long, messy black hair that was tied into a ponytail and reached the back of his knees. He had a straw hat on his head and the lower half of his face and neck were wrapped in gray bandages, hiding his identity. He wore a torn black cloak over an equally-ragged gray yukata and black flip-flops. His hands, except for his fingers, were also mummified by gray bandages up to his forearms.

The half-Yato stared at the man with curious ocean blue eyes while the stranger did the same with his lazy turquoise blue ones. This went on for a while until the man struck Gin's head with the chopsticks.

"Oi, kid! Didn't you hear me? Take the chopsticks! The noodles are still hot but they're gonna go cold if all you could do there is just stare!" the man exclaimed, sounding quite frustrated.

Gin shook himself awake from his daze. He then took the chopsticks and carefully began to eat the ramen. But soon, he was slurping it all down greedily when he found out that the food was quite delicious.

"He he. You really are hungry. You eat so voraciously," the man remarked as he walked away.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Gin called as he got up.

He ran after the stranger, the bowl of ramen still in his hands. He wanted to thank him and ask why he gave him food.

_Where did that guy go? How could he get away so fast if he was just walking?_

In his haste, he bumped into a passer-by, spilling the noodles onto the person's red shirt.

"Yo, boss! You okay?" one guy from the person's entourage asked.

"Okay? Ya think that having yer favorite shirt spilled on is okay? I certainly am not!" he snapped, then held up Gin by his outfit's collar. "Ya little brat! Ya'll pay for this!"

Gin could tell from the man's glare that he couldn't be reasoned with so he had no other choice but to fight his way out. He bit the guy's hand and darted off as fast as possible once he was free of the grip. Infuriated, the man and his followers chased the boy into an alley. Gin stop right in front of a wall at the alley's end.

_Dammit! I'm trapped!_

He turned around to see himself surrounded by the rough men.

"Ya got nowhere else to go, ya teensy bastard!" the leader, the guy who got Gin's ramen all over his shirt, stated. "Get 'im, boys!"

His cohorts charged at Gin who just grinned. He jumped up and in one single kick, knocked out most of his enemies. He then proceeded to punch the others.

_Good thing Mom trained me for situations like this one._

Just then, he felt a sharp blade near his neck. The leader of the gang had come up behind him when he was busy fighting off the others.

"I got ya now, boy," he whispered into Gin's ear as he twisted the boy's arm to his back. "Now I'm gonna slit yer throat open!"

His companions got up and laughed with him. Gin closed his eyes and waited for the slash that would end it all when he heard some commotion going on. He opened up his eyes and let out a gasp of surprise. Right in front of him and the gang leader was the stranger who had offered him ramen earlier, beating up the thugs.

Gin noticed how smoothly the figure moved, how gracefully he dodged the incoming attacks and how easily he struck his opponents into unconsciousness. In a short while it was over, with the stranger standing triumphantly in the middle of a circle of unconscious ruffians. The gang leader held the knife closer to Gin's throat.

"One move and I slash this boy's windpipe open," he threatened, secretly trembling underneath at the presence of the mysterious man who effortlessly defeated his comrades.

There was a quick swipe and he found out that the knife he was holding a second ago was now in the hand of the stranger who had it pointed towards his throat.

"How's about you let go of the kid and I won't slash _your_ windpipe open, hmm?" the stranger questioned as he cocked his head to the side.

Immediately, the brute did as he was told and ran off screaming like a little girl. The stranger just shrugged it off, threw the knife into the garbage can and was about to go away when he felt a tug on his cloak. He turned around to see Gin holding onto his cloak's end.

"Whaddaya want, kid?" he asked, roughly pulling his cloak out of Gin's grip.

"Sir, I'd like to…thank you for giving me the ramen earlier and for saving my life from those bastards," the boy sheepishly replied.

"You should watch your mouth. You look like you're still too young to say things like those," the stranger retorted sternly, "I left you the noodles 'cause I wasn't hungry but I didn't want to waste good food by just throwing it away. And I beat up those thugs 'cause I was bored and had nothing else to do."

He was about to dash away again when there was another tug.

"Please, Sir. Let me come with you," Gin begged, putting on his serious face.

To his surprise, the man fell to the ground and laughed out loud.

"What? A pipsqueak like you by my side?" the stranger scoffed, wiping the tears from his eyes and getting back up. "You'll be only getting in my way!"

"I'm sure you've seen how I fought earlier, Sir," Gin said, then picked up the nearest dumpster like it was just a piece of paper with one hand. "I'm half-Amanto, see. The Yato Clan to be exact. Fighting's in my blood."

As Gin set the dumpster back down, the stranger rubbed his covered chin in thought. After a while, he nodded then turned away from the alley. Gin stared at him with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Whatcha waiting for, small fry? Aren't you tagging along?" the stranger queried, looking over his right shoulder.

Gin nodded happily, tugged onto the straps of his backpack then followed the stranger as he began to walk away.

"Remember this, kid. Get in my way and I'll make sure to get rid of you," the stranger warned and Gin nodded again in response. "By the way, whatcha called?"

"Um…my name's Gintoki but it's Gin for short," the young runaway answered, coming up to his new acquaintance's side. "How about yours?"

"Namaenashi."

"Namaenashi? That's a strange name for a guy like you. Why's that your name?"

"None of your business, runt. Now let's go and find somewhere to sleep in."

Joyfully, Gin walked by Namaenashi's side, excited about the adventures ahead and curious about the true identity of his companion.

**A/N**

**Namaenashi – Japanese for 'nameless' or 'without a name'. This would explain Gin's reaction when Namaenashi told him his name.**

**And so, Gin begins his adventures with a new ally, Namaenashi, by his side. But Gin's still a magnet for trouble and chaos always comes a-knocking on his door. Will Namaenashi be able to handle this? What are Kagura and Shinpachi doing after finding out that their son had run away from home? Stay tuned!**


	4. Lesson 4

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

Saying "Good Night" Before You Sleep Somewhat Eases The Pain

Shinpachi sat in front of the late Sakata Gintoki's memorial. He lighted three sticks of incense and used them to replace the ones that had already burnt out.

_It's been three days now. And there's still no sign of him_, he gloomily thought.

The door slid open and he turned around to see Kagura back with Sadaharu by her side, both soaking wet. Outside, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as raindrops fell from the night sky in torrents.

"Any sign of Gin?" Shinpachi asked as he came to them.

Kagura shook her head slowly and her husband sighed. Sadaharu shuddered his body dry, came to one corner and settled down to sleep, but not without yawning first.

"We…couldn't find him. Sadaharu's nose is no use in the rain," the Yato girl answered as she began to weep. "I want to see him. I want to apologize to our son for being such a horrible parent!"

Shinpachi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Me too," he said, resting his chin on top of his wife's head. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can find him. Tama-san and Catherine-san are helping and I called Hijikata-san earlier. He said that he and the Shinsengumi will aid in the search. Many people are looking for Gin and the chances of finding him have increased. No need to fret now, see?"

He led Kagura to the couch and made her sit down. Then, he got a towel and used it to dry her. Kagura turned to the memorial and smiled softly.

"Our son reminds me so much of Gin-chan," she stated.

"That's why we named him after him," Shinpachi chuckled, wiping Kagura's hair dry with the towel. "He's stubborn and lazy. He loves to eat sweets and read Shounen Jump even if he read it before several times over. He tends to fall asleep on the couch and pick his nose even in public."

The couple laughed but then became quiet.

"Shin, will we ever see our son again?" Kagura inquired.

"Of course, we will," Shinpachi assured her with a nod of his head.

Kagura also nodded then proceeded to change into dry clothes. As she got dressed, Shinpachi bent his head down and sighed again. Will they really be able to find Gin? What has become of his son now?

… … …

Namaenashi rented a room for him and Gin from a nearby apartment. Once inside, he took off his straw hat, cloak and yukata, revealing a muscular body, an obi around his waist and black shorts. He then rested on the couch in the room.

"I'll be sleeping here while you get the bedroom," he told his companion. "Now hurry up and get ready to go to sleep."

Gin nodded and went to his bedroom. He set his backpack onto the floor beside the bed, brought out some clothes he packed in his bag and walked to the bathroom where he washed up a bit. When he came out, he was dressed in a white shirt and blue, polka-dotted boxers. As he passed by the couch and the already snoring Namaenashi, a thought came to his mind.

_He's sleeping with those wrappings around his face. I wonder if…_

Sneakily and carefully, he approached his sleeping companion. With a shaky hand, he reached for Namaenashi's mask, ready to unveil his full face when…

"Whaddaya think you're doing?" Namaenashi inquired as he opened his right eye and grabbed Gin's wrist.

The child gasped and tried to get away, only to be stopped by Namaenashi's tight grip.

"Uh…um…there was a fly on your face and I flicked it off," Gin stuttered, "yeah, that's it."

Namaenashi, however, saw through his lie and shook his head in disappointment.

"Kid, you gotta work on your scamming skills. You're a pretty bad liar," the man informed, then settled back down onto the couch and let go of the boy's wrist. "If you think you can remove my concealment, then you must be dreaming. Now turn off the lights and get some shut-eye. I'm already exhausted."

Gin did what he was told then headed into his room.

"Good night, Namaenashi-san," he said and got a muffled hum as a reply.

After shutting the door, Gin climbed up his bed and fell onto its soft mattress and pillows. He seized the bedcovers and used it to cover his feet and up to his waist. He then took off his glasses and placed them onto the table next to his bed.

_Wonder why Namaenashi-san won't take off those bandages that are covering his face._

He shrugged the question off, turned on his side, curled up into fetal position, yawned and closed his eyes.

_I'll continue pondering about that tomorrow. I really need to sleep right now._

He sighed.

_Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad. I hope you'll have sweet dreams._

… … …

Shinpachi huddled closer to his sleeping wife, kissed her head and stroked her hair. He then stared at the ceiling above before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

_Good night, Gin. I hope you are safe._

**A/N**

**Obi – the cloth worn around the waist by men, particularly the ones who do hard work, and worn around the torso by women. You know, the one that Kondou Isao wears underneath his Shinsengumi uniform and the one that Yagyuu Kyuubei wears in the ending credits "Signal" (or ending theme song 7).**

**This chapter shows just how really important Gin is to Shinpachi and Kagura. I wanted to make this as heartwarming as possible since my parents and I don't quite get along. I know, it's pretty sad, especially when you tend to argue a lot…**

**Enough self-pitying. Next chapter's about how Gin and Namaenashi get to know each other better. Will Namaenashi reveal his identity? Will he be able to help Gin with his family problem? **


	5. Lesson 5

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

It's Good To Get To Know Each Other, Especially When You're With Someone Who Looks Like An Assassin-For-Hire

Gin blinked three times then yawned. He sat up and stretched out his arms.

_It's different when you're not sleeping in your house. But last night's rest was good enough for me_, he thought, scratching his head and ruffling up his unbraided hair.

The boy got off his bed and stretched out some more before doing a few jumping-jacks.

_Exercising makes you sweat a lot so you need to take a bath afterwards._

He stopped his little routine and obtained a towel from his room's closet. He then made his way to the bathroom. That was when he heard something.

"_Machikado wa iromeku... Shojora no nawabari…"_

Faint singing? And it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom.

"_Samishigari na osage… Tsumujikaze ni yurete…"_

Gin tiptoed to the bathroom door and put his ear onto it.

"_Mimizawari na yuuwaku… Hanatsubaki no kaori…"_

Yes, it was definitely from inside. Gin looked around. Namaenashi was nowhere in sight. Could it be that it was him singing in the bathroom?

"_Kumonashi no gogo niwa… Boku no shura ga sawagu…"_

Gin couldn't stand his excitement. He opened the door slightly so he could have a peek while not getting discovered by the person inside. Instantly, the half-Yato covered his mouth to suppress a gasp.

A man was there, his back turned towards Gin and a towel around his waist and covering up to his thighs. His scruffy, long black hair had some kind of black liquid dripping off of it. Before Gin could even have the chance to focus, the man moved his hair over his right shoulder and started to comb it with his fingers. Doing so, his back was exposed and revealed to be heavily bombarded with scars. What's more, there were royal blue, tendril-like markings extending from the center of his back, over his arms, sides and shoulders, and perhaps, onto his chest, abdomen and clavicle area.

_What the…who is this guy? _Gin wondered as the man hummed the tune from earlier and continued brushing his hair.

Suddenly, the man looked over his right shoulder and glared at Gin with his turquoise blue eyes. Immediately, the child dove back, panting hastily and sweating all over. He then got up and ran back to his room, looking quite terrified.

_Was that Namaenashi-san? If so, that would explain why he's not around._

The alarmed expression on his face turned into a frown.

_I wasn't able to get a full glimpse of his face. He had none of those bandages on. Dammit!_

Meanwhile, Namaenashi, now wearing his face's cover, peered through the bathroom's doorway and into the hall as Gin entered his room.

"Hmph. Kids these days are just too nosy," he told himself as he went back inside and got dressed.

… … …

Gin sat on his bed, reading an issue of his Jump when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, not looking away from his magazine.

The door opened and in came Namaenashi, already dressed and serious-looking. When Gin glanced at him, the boy almost fell off his bed.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" the boy asked as he put down his Jump.

"We need to talk," Namaenashi answered, approaching the bed. "You see, I turned on the TV earlier and found your face all over the news network."

Gin gulped in. Namaenashi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now tell me. Who are you exactly?"

Gin didn't know what to do. Should he tell him his escape from home or formulate a lie instead? He didn't know anything about Namaenashi but something about him made him trustworthy and reliable so he decided to tell him the truth. Besides, the man can smell through his tall tales and this could only make him angry.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything," the boy started as he pushed back his glasses further up his nose. "I am Shimura Gintoki, son of Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura. I'm from the Red Light District of Kabuki in the city of Edo. I – "

"If you're from Edo, what are you doing here? Your place is pretty far away from here," Namaenashi interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. I…uh…how could you put this?"

The nine-year-old gulped again. Surely he would get chided on or something even worse. But his father told him that keeping information from your companions is wrong so here it goes…

"I ran away…"

He closed his eyes, expecting a good, long scolding or even a punch to his face. But none came. Puzzled, he opened his left eye by a slit.

"Seriously, what are kids these days thinking?" Namaenashi mumbled loud enough as he rubbed the spot between his eyebrows.

"Well?" Gin asked, both eyes wide open.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna yell at me for being such an idiot or something like that?"

"What made you think I'd do that?"

"You've been sorta like a grouch ever since we met so I – "

"Listen, kid. Just because I don't socialize with you much that doesn't mean you have to call me a grouch! Don't judge a book by its cover!"

"Sorry, Namaenashi-san…"

The masked man sighed and sat beside Gin.

"Now tell me why you ran away," he ordered softly.

Gin was surprised by the sudden change of his voice's tone. Nonetheless, he nodded and began to relate about everything he had experienced some days ago before they met.

"You're lucky," Namaenashi chuckled, arms folded across his chest.

"Huh? Why?" Gin inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"You got good parents. They're always willing to protect you and look after you."

"Yeah. That's why I ran away from them. I'd only get them in danger if I'm anywhere near them. I'm like, a magnet for chaos."

Gin sighed and bent his head down in order to hide the tears streaming down his face. Just then, a handkerchief was thrown at his lap.

"You can't hide your tears from me, kid," Namaenashi said as the half-Yato looked at him. "In fact, I should be the one crying."

"Why should you? I mean, you're a tough guy and tough guys don't cry 'cause they'd look like wimps," Gin questioned, wiping away his snot and tears.

Namaenashi looked down at the floor.

"Even tough guys like me have to go through bad things," he stated, a hint of sadness in his voice's serious tone. "You see, I never knew who my parents were."

"What? That's horrible!" Gin exclaimed, nearing his companion. "How were you able to survive when you had no one to look after you?"

"I learned to steal and stuff like that. But I soon realized that what I was doing was wrong so I went doing different jobs and errands instead. But still, I was on my own. Sure, I've got some friends along the way, but I lost many of them and I got parted with the others that were left."

"I'm…sorry about that, Namaenashi-san."

The assassin look-alike turned to Gin.

"Don't be," he said then placed his hand onto Gin's left shoulder. "You know, running away is pointless. You'll only hurt your parents even more because they love you so much and they can't stand not being with you."

"Namaenashi-san, how could you understand this if you had no parents?" Gin asked, perplexed.

"I don't need to have parents to understand your situation. From what you were telling me earlier, I could feel that you and your parents are close to each other, right?"

Gin nodded slowly as his eyes became teary again. Namaenashi went on.

"Have you ever had something most precious to you lost? If so, you'd be so bummed out, right? That's what your parents are feeling now for you are their most precious thing that they can't afford to lose. That they don't _want _to lose."

Gin sobbed again and Namaenashi used his handkerchief to dab away his tears.

"Parents who do not consider their child as their most precious thing do not have the right to be known as the child's parents. There is no such thing as a parent who hates his or her offspring or else that wouldn't be called parenthood. But there is such a thing as parents who love their child so much that they would do anything to keep him safe. So, what will you do now, Shimura Gintoki?"

"I'm gonna go back and apologize to Mom and Dad for running away and love them much more than they love me!" Gin replied unwaveringly.

Namaenashi nodded once then got off the bed and stood up.

"In that case, we gotta leave as soon as possible. Edo is pretty far from here and your parents could be thinking of anything that could happen to you by now," he informed.

"Wait. You're coming with me, Namaenashi-san?"

"I just can't let you go own your own. Besides, you don't have any money left and I have a meeting with some people in Kabuki."

"Alright! Thank you oh so much, Namaenashi-san!"

"Whatever, kid. Just remember that your folks should reward me for bringing you back to them. Now get dressed and pack up your stuff. We'll be going in a short while, right after I pay the rent for our room to the owner downstairs."

And with that, Namaenashi left to pay off his debt. Gin smiled as he donned his regular clothes.

_Mom, Dad, worry no more 'cause I'll be back home in no time_, he thought, braiding up his hair and putting on his glasses. _And I've got somebody along with me who needs to know what having you guys around is like._

**A/N**

**The lines that Namaenashi sang in the bathroom are from an ending theme song for Gintama and my favorite anime song of all time! Now why would he sing something like that? I wonder…**

**Yeah so Gin and Namaenashi are going back to Kabuki so that Gin will be together again with his mother and father. Will they be able to get back to Kabuki at once? What are Shinpachi and Kagura gonna do when they find their son accompanied by a suspicious-looking masked man? **


	6. Lesson 6

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

Just Because A Guy Looks Suspicious That Doesn't Mean He's Gonna Do Something Bad, Unless He Steals From A Dead Guy's Memorial

"That friggin' son of a bitch who calls himself a professional landlord made me pay more than the rent! Now I've got no money left after our little trip!" Namaenashi grumbled, looking into his empty wallet then shoving it into his yukata's pocket. "At least we're at Kabuki now."

Namaenashi and Gin were walking down the busy streets of Edo's Red Light District. As usual, bars were open, stores and restaurants had customers flowing in and beautiful women and, uh, splendid-looking (sorta) okamas enticed men into their clubs. Namaenashi whistled at the sight of one well-bodied girl.

"Your parents should pay me generously after this, kid 'cause Imma be partying in there for a while," he whispered to Gin who just laughed.

Soon, they stopped right in front of Otose's Snack shop.

"This is the place," Gin said, "now for the – "

"Oi, Gin! Is that you!" someone from inside the shop called.

The boy nodded as an old woman came out. Her face was heavily-wrinkled and her gray hair still had a few streaks of black in it. She wore a dark brown kimono and was smoking on a cigarette.

"Otose-san!" Gin exclaimed and went up to the old woman.

Instead of a warm greeting from her, he got a whack on the head instead.

"You little brat! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" she scolded, hands on hips. "And you brought an assassin…ninja…guy with you! What have your parents taught you about strangers, you good-for-nothing wench?"

"Otose-san, that guy's no stranger," Gin explained as he came to his companion's side. "This is Namaenashi. He helped on my journey back here. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Otose-sama," Namaenashi greeted with a bow.

"Whatever," Otose snapped as she breathed in the smoke from her cigarette.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Gin asked.

"Don't know. Guess they went on an important job or something like that," Otose answered with a shrug.

"A job? What could that be?"

"Gin, go upstairs and take a bath. Your clothes are dirty and you smell like you've been swimming in dump!"

"Yes, Otose-san."

The half-Yato rushed up the stairs and into the second floor apartment. Otose then turned to Namaenashi.

"How about you? What would you want?" she asked.

"Nothing really," Namaenashi replied, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I'll just wait for the kid's parents. They need to pay me for bringing them back their brat."

"Oh my, has Gin been a pain in the ass?"

"Not much. But still, he's been a pinprick to be with. His folks should reward me generously for all the trouble I've been through."

"In that case, I'll have Catherine and Tama escort you upstairs. You can wait there."

Namaenashi nodded and took Otose's hand to shake it.

"Thank you very much, Otose-sama," he calmly yet gratefully said.

Otose seemed to freeze over.

_What…is this feeling? So familiar_, she mentally questioned then shook herself awake. "Catherine! Tama! Bring this man upstairs! He's come for Shinpachi and Kagura!"

… … …

Namaenashi looked around. The apartment's inside seemed a bit crowded but it was also warm and cozy. Catherine and Tama were sitting on one of the two couches as they waited. Namaenashi came to the little memorial by a corner and crouched down to have a better look of the person in the picture.

"That man's Sakata Gintoki," Gin pointed out, coming into the room in new clothes and drying his hair with a towel. "He was Mom and Dad's boss and closest friend."

"I can see that he's dead now," Namaenashi stated, picking up the picture.

"Yeah. He died saving the world from a big explosion. Or that's what Mom and Dad said. They told me that he was lazy and stubborn and had a sweet tooth and read Jump even though he was a full-grown man."

"And don't forget the part where he doesn't pay Otose-sama the rent," Catherine added.

"The guy's got problems," Namaenashi sneered, "and sounds a whole lot like you, pipsqueak."

"Duh! That's why I was named after him!" Gin exclaimed, sounding quite offended. "But I honor it whole-heartedly!"

"And why's that?"

"Mom and Dad also told me that despite his childish behavior, he was truly a samurai. He protects the things important to him, no matter how big or deep the wounds he carries are. He was incredibly strong and skilled with a sword."

"This bokutou in the display box is his?"

"Uh huh. He didn't want blood to be spilled so he resorted to using a wooden sword instead of the real one. But still, he was deadly with his bokutou. He can even take down a cannon with just that toothpick!"

"Interesting…"

Tama turned on the TV so that they could know the news.

"_Breaking News, everyone_", the reporter began, "_an all-out monster attack led by the Evil Organization is happening right now in the middle of Edo. Ketsuno Ana will give us a full detail. Ketsuno, come in."_

The screen flashed to show the weather girl-slash-reporter-slash-omnyoji with a microphone in hand and something like a war going on behind her.

"_I am here live in downtown Edo where a huge battle is going on between the Shinsengumi and the Evil Organization who are apparently using large Amanto creatures at their disposal, all of which were taken from Prince Hata. Everything seems to be in chaos right now and – "_

A large block of concrete came hurdling towards her and the cameraman. They could've been killed if it wasn't for the Shinsengumi officer who pushed them out of the way.

"_Honey, what are you doing here?_" the officer asked, getting up with Ketsuno in his arms bridal style.

"_Oh, Yamazaki darling! I'm just doing a report and – _" the reporter was cut short by a finger to her lips.

"_It's dangerous here. The Shinsengumi will take care of this."_

Just then, a gigantic white dog came out from the smoke all around. It had a man in a white gi and blue hakama and wire-rimmed glasses riding atop with an orange-haired, pale-skinned woman in a red Chinese outfit saddled behind him.

"_Come on, Yamazaki-kun! We've got a fight to finish!_" the man called as he, the woman behind him and their dog disappeared into the thick smoke.

Yamazaki nodded and put down Ketsuno Ana gently.

"_You keep out of trouble,_" he said and the reporter nodded but then suddenly screamed.

Yamazaki turned around and that was when the TV screen went blank.

"Mom and Dad are in there! We gotta help!" Gin declared, dropping the towel then rushing outside.

"Gin-sama, wait!" Tama called out but too late because the boy was already zooming towards downtown.

"I'll go after him," Namaenashi stated, hopping onto the apartment's roof. "I can catch up with that brat."

"Are you sure about that?" Catherine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I am."

There was something about the twinkle in his turquoise blue eyes that bewildered the cat Amanto a bit. But before she could think any further, Namaenashi was off, running and jumping from one rooftop to another.

_That was weird_, Catherine thought, exhaling a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

"Oh no! Catherine-sama!" Tama yelled from inside the former Yoruzuya office.

"What the hell is it, Tama?"

Catherine stomped into the apartment to see a shocked Tama pointing at Sakata Gintoki's memorial. Nothing was messed up except that the display box was shattered and the wooden sword that was in it before was no longer there.

"It's the bo-bokutou," the robot maid stammered, shivering all over. "Sakata-sama's bokutou…gone! The guy who came with Gin-sama must've stolen it!"

_Damn_, Catherine mentally cursed, _the Shimura couple wouldn't be happy about this._

**A/N**

**I know this chapter's kinda crappy, but I've been in the hospital all week 'cause I was sick and I wasn't in the zone when I typed this up. -_-**

**Okay let me sum it up. Namaenashi and Gin made it to Kabuki but then found out that Gin's parents were busy helping the Shinsengumi in fending off the Evil Organization (you know, those guys whose leader's a ridiculous, eye-patched guy and his subordinates were mindless freaks in skin-tight suits). Now Gin's off to help his parents with Namaenashi trailing behind him. What will happen? Why did Namaenashi steal Sakata's bokutou? What was that feeling Otose and Catherine had when they were around Namaenashi? And what is Yamazaki's relationship with Ketsuno Ana? So many questions, so many answers. Next chapter's guaranteed to knock your socks off! ;D**


	7. Lesson 7

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

Good Things Come In At The Most Unexpected Times

Shinpachi woke up. He had the nightmare/unwanted flashback again. He slowly got up, careful not to wake up his Yato wife sleeping beside him on their bed, headed to the bedroom next door and peered through its doorway. Empty. There was no one asleep on the bed there, snoring as loud as his mother. The bespectacled man sighed gloomily.

_Where is he? Where is my son? It's been more than a week now. Even with all the help, we still couldn't find him._

He bent his head down and let his tears flow. Then he wiped them away with the back of his right hand and punched the wall with his left one.

_Dammit! What kind of a father am I? I should stand tall and strong because I'm the head of this family! If Gin-san was here, he would be laughing at me or shaking his head in disappointment because I couldn't man up!_

He shook his head and smiled a bit.

_If he was here, he would be the one who'd work the hardest to find my son. He'd be the one who'd always tell us all to never give up._

He sighed again.

_I wish Gin-san was here. None of this would ever happen if he'd be still alive._

"Shin-honey?"

Shinpachi raised his head at the call's source. It was Kagura. She was in her silky nightgown and her hair was sticking up all over. She rubbed her right eye drowsily and yawned.

"I woke up with you not by my side," she explained, blinking to let her eyes adjust to the light then noticed the traces of tears on her husband's face. "Is there something wrong, Shinpachi?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, Kagura," the four-eyed otaku denied, putting his hands in front of him.

Kagura cocked an eyebrow. She knew there really was something wrong.

"I'm fine, okay?" Shinpachi yelled, frustrated. "Just…a little troubled."

"We will find Gin, yes?" Kagura said, bringing up that old habit in her grammar. "We're going to bring our son back home, yes?"

"Of course, my love," Shinpachi chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The couple came to the door and opened it to see Toshirou Hijikata, Okita Sougo and Sagaru Yamazaki standing outside.

"Hijikata-san, Sougo-san, Yamazaki-san, what are you doing here?" Shinpachi inquired.

"Did you find Gin?" Kagura butted in.

"No, not yet, China," Sougo politely replied with that creepy, I'm-gonna-stab-ya-when-ya-turn-yer-back-to-me smile on his face. "That little rat you call your son hasn't been spotted by our men yet."

"Did I ask for your answer, Prince Of The Sadists?" Kagura snapped, arms folded across her chest.

"Did I hear your question for it?" Sougo countered haughtily.

"You're really pissing me off now. This morning would've been better if it weren't for that ugly mess you call your face!"

"And you think yours would do any better? Why don't you let me punch it so I could fix it, hmm?"

The two rivals were just a few centimeters from each other's face now, growling like wolves fighting over a territory. Shinpachi quickly came in between them.

"Enough now guys," he requested, then turned to the other two Shinsengumi officers. "Please come in. I'll prepare some tea for all of us."

Hijikata and Yamazaki nodded and they all proceeded inside and sat on the couches. The mayo-freak and the sadist were on one side while the badminton addict and the Yato girl on the other. Shinpachi went to the kitchen and came back with five cups and a kettle full of tea on a tray.

"Yes, so why are you here?" Shinpachi asked as he poured tea into each cup and handing each one to his guests and his wife.

"We need your help in something," Hijikata began, popping a cigarette stick into his mouth then lighting it with his mayo bottle-shaped lighter. "We've received news earlier that there will be a terrorist attack later in downtown Edo led by the Evil Organization. We don't know when but it was clarified that it will happen today. Right, Yamazaki?"

"Affirmative, Sir," Yamazaki answered, "according to our spies, the terrorist attack and the kidnapping of Prince Hata's, uh, pets are related. The relation is unknown, though."

"And since it's a special holiday in our headquarters," Sougo added coolly, "most of our men are spending their time at home."

"And you need us, Kagura and I, to watch out and aid in the defense against the terrorist attack?" Shinpachi guessed and the three officers nodded.

"Look, Shinpachi-kun. I know you guys are still looking for your son, but we need to protect Edo," Hijikata said, puffing out a ring of smoke. "We're down in the numbers and you and your wife were the only ones who fitted the bill. I promise to repay you afterwards."

"It's okay, Hijikata-san. We'll do it without pay," Shinpachi beamed and patted Mayora's shoulder. "After all, you and the Shinsengumi did help in the search for Gin."

"As the Shinsegumi's commander, I would do anything in my power to help the residents of Edo. And as your brother-in-law and Gin's uncle, I will help you find him, your son and my nephew."

"Oh, Hijikata! You have really gone soft, haven't you?" Sougo mocked, sounding all sweet and concerned. "I'm sure Kondou-san would be proud of you! But your sudden softness can lead to your death, you know."

"Shut up, Sougo!" Hijikata ordered, already hot-headed. "And what do you mean by my death? I think you should worry about yours! Insulting a higher official can lead you to commit seppuku, you know!"

"Commander, Vice-Commander, please calm down," Yamazaki sighed in disappointment. "Sorry, Shinpachi-kun. Those two still can't get a firm grip."

"Don't worry about it, Yamazaki-san," Shinpachi shrugged off. "It's alright. Wait, Hijikata-san. Didn't Ane-ue tell you to stop smoking?"

"Inside the dojo, yes. But she didn't say anything about smoking outside," Hijikata responded, "and I made sure Tougorou doesn't know either."

Suddenly, they heard a ring and Yamazaki brought out his cellphone.

"This is Captain Sagaru Yamazaki speaking," he spoke into his phone. "Huh? What? Okay, okay. We'll be there right away."

"What is it, Yamazaki?" Hijikata asked, stopping his little wrestling match with Sougo.

"The Evil Organization has just started its terrorist attack. We need to go now!"

"Right. Everybody, time to go."

The Shimura couple nodded as everyone got up.

"Sadaharu, come on! We need to go downtown to beat up some freaks in tights!" Kagura called as the inugami bounded to her and yipped in agreement.

And so, the Shinsengumi officers boarded their squad car and drove off with Shinpachi and Kagura following them on Sadaharu.

… … …

Shinpachi looked around. He, his wife, Sadaharu and the Shinsengumi were battling against the Evil Organization. The latter was gaining the upper hand, though, for it had giant Amanto creatures on its side.

_We're gonna lose_, he thought as he swung his bokutou at the Evil Organization's goons. _They're too strong with the Amanto they have._

Just then, one of the goons struck him on his back, making him fall to the ground. The bad guy was about to strike again when he was knocked out from behind.

"You leave my Dad alone, you freak!" a voice shouted.

Shinpachi gasped. That voice was all too familiar. He quickly came to the child who moved out of the smoke and hugged him tightly.

"Dammit, Gin! Where have you been this whole time?" Shinpachi asked, looking down at his son.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Gin apologized, hugging his father back. "I won't run away from you and Mom ever again. I promise."

"Oh, Gin. I'm sorry for not being the best parent I could be. I should have tried to understand you better."

They spent a few more seconds in each other's arms before realizing that they were surrounded by the enemy thugs.

"Dad?" Gin inquired, getting back-to-back with his father.

"Beat 'em up to your heart's content," Shinpachi stated as they got into their fighting stances.

They both grinned before rushing into their opponents. Shinpachi slashed with his bokutou while Gin kicked and punched his way through. But the thugs were just too many and the Amanto with them were just too tough. Bruised from head to toe, the father and his son found themselves encircled by their enemies.

"Great. My bokutou's broken," Shinpachi huffed as he threw away his ruined wooden sword, hoping that he might knock out a baddie in the process.

"Hope Mom's doing fine," Gin panted, flexing his right arm.

"You know her. She'll be busting asses even if she's injured."

"He he. Yeah…"

"You fools will not stop us from conquering Edo, then the entire world!" the leader of the Evil Organization declared on top of a lion-like Amanto. "Men, finish them!"

Just then, eerie singing came into their ears.

"_Yaketsuku omoi wa urei tsunoraseru…_"

The thugs looked around, puzzled and some of them frightened.

"_Kasanaru omokage wo mitsukete wa unadareteiru…_"

A figure in a black cloak and gray yukata walked towards the crowd, one hand grasping on the edge of the straw hat on his head while the other was holding a bokutou.

"_Hii… Dareka boku…"_

The leader ordered his subordinates to strike at the newcomer. The thugs followed his command and ran towards the figure.

"_Fuu… Hi wo keshite…_"

The figure stopped in his tracks and placed the hand on his straw hat onto his cloak.

"_Mii… Tobashitekure…_"

In one tug, his cloak and yukata came off. Then he took off his straw hat and flung it behind him.

"_Yon… Yeah yeah…_"

He jumped into the air, just in time to avoid the thugs rushing in. With a single whack from the bokutou he was armed with, he was able to defeat many enemies. He blocked their attacks easily and hit more opponents at the same time. With each strike he delivered, the sky bellowed and got grayer, a sign of an incoming rainstorm. In the end, the figure triumphed, standing in the middle of a sea of unconscious bodies.

The enemy leader gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. This was definitely not going according to his plan. He kicked his steed's sides and they rushed towards the figure. But something held the Amanto back, making it not go forward. The leader looked back and he saw an orange-haired woman grappling onto his ride's tail and pulling it back.

"Shit, woman!" he cursed then brought out his gun from its place on his belt. "Let go or I'll shoot!"

Kagura's only response was a firm tug onto the lion Amanto's tail, making it yelp in surprise and in pain. The enemy leader aimed his gun at her and fired. The force of the projectile sent her flying a few feet away.

"Mom! / Kagura!" Shinpachi and Gin cried as they came to the Yato woman on the ground.

"I'm okay," she stated, getting onto her feet while clutching her injured left arm. "Gin, you're here!"

She wrapped her good arm around Gin, but a bit too tightly.

"Mom, too…tight. Can't…breathe!" the boy exclaimed as he tried to struggle free.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Kagura apologized with a sheepish laugh.

The sound of many gun clicks made the family look around them and they found themselves surrounded yet again and this time, their opponents were wielding automatic rifles.

"I just love family reunions. They get everyone together, making it easier to kill all of you at once," the enemy leader informed, smiling deviously. "Okay, men. Ready…"

The Shimuras wrapped their arms around each other, with Gin in the middle.

"Aim…"

Guns were pointed at them and they only cuddled closer to each other.

"Fi- "

The leader's countdown was interrupted by screaming from some of his men and the sound of guns shooting at a different direction.

"What the hell is going on there?" the leader screamed furiously.

Soon enough, thugs were raining down everywhere like confetti in a festival. The one behind it all: A man whose long black hair was as messy as a mop's head, wearing black shorts and an obi around his waist, armed with a stolen bokutou and having gray bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face, palms and forearms. The man knocked out all of the thugs without getting a single bullet lodged into his body. When it was done, he landed in front of the Shimura family, his back facing them, as the raining of goons stopped and gave way to the real rain from the nimbus clouds up in the sky.

"Namaenashi-san?" Gin called.

The rain came in torrents, easily wetting the whole environment. Namaenashi's hair dripped off that black liquid again and as more of it trickled off, the man's mane seemed to change its color from black to a dirty silver. Gin dipped his finger into the pool of black in front of him and brought it up to his nose.

"Hair dye?" he questioned.

"Oi, Shinpachi, Kagura. Didn't I tell you to live your lives happily?" Namaenashi asked, his voice reverting its serious tone into an easy-going one.

For Shinpachi and Kagura, that tone rung a bell in them.

Namaenashi unwrapped the bandages around his face slowly then threw the mass of wet gauze away.

"'Cause I'm seeing right now that you guys aren't doing it," he added, then turned towards them, revealing a familiar face to them. "Now I'm here to haunt ya."

Shinpachi and Kagura gasped. Gin raised a brow in confusion. The man in front of them smirked and put his hands on his hips in pride.

"It's me. Your good, ole freelancer and boss, Sakata Gintoki."

**A/N**

**Yay! Gin-san is alive! And he's as kick-butt awesome as ever!**

**Okay, let me get this straight. Sakata's alive and was disguised as Namaenashi (explaining the feeling Otose and Catherine got and why he stole back his bokutou), Gin (the kid) is reunited with his parents and Hijikata's Shinpachi's brother-in-law and he had kid with Otae named Tougorou (yes, I was inspired by the manga's Chapter 326 where it was said that he and Otae had a "child" of the same name). Absurd, right? Knocks off your socks, right? ;) X)**

**BTW. The lines Namaenashi, er, Gin-san sung were from Gintama ending 5, Shura by DOES. I just damn love that song! And I memorized it, too! ;D XD**

**Oh yeah. Did I get Kagura's little squabble with Sougo right? How about Hijikata and Sougo's? It would help if you sent in comments about these. :)**

**But still, there's that one question that hasn't been answered yet: Who is Yamazaki in the life of Ketsuno Ana? Husband? Boyfriend? Or maybe fiancée?**

**The answer will be in the next chapter! Or in the chapter after the next chapter.**


	8. Lesson 8

**The Soul Never Fades Away**

If A Dead Guy Appears Right In Front Of Your Very Eyes, Then He Has Some Unfinished Business Left To Do

"G-Gin-san?"

The owner of the name nodded then threw Shinpachi a sheathed katana.

"Use that," Gintoki said as Four-Eyes drew out the sword from its protective sheath. "I saw your bokutou got broken so I decided to bring you a new one."

"What do you mean by 'a new one'? This is a real sword!" Shinpachi yelled angrily. "And where did you get this?"

"I just picked it up from the streets."

"The streets, eh?"

… … …

Hijikata attempted to draw out his katana to slice down the enemies surrounding him, but then found out that there was nothing attached to his belt.

_What in the blue hell? I thought I brought it with me!_

… … …

"Gin-chan, you were alive for all this time," Kagura stated as she had her arm bandaged up by Gin. "Why didn't you come back to us twenty years ago? And why do you still look young when Shinpachi and I are all grown-up? "

"Long story. Right now, we've got some freaks to take down," Gintoki informed, whacking a few thugs in the process. "And you guys owe me money for bringing back your annoying brat."

"What? 'Owe you money'? You're the one who owe us money, you dumb ass! You haven't paid us yet when we were still the Yoruzuya, not even once!" Shinpachi exclaimed, replacing the katana in its sheath then hitting the thugs with it.

"And aren't we still the Yoruzuya, Pattsuan?" the silver-permed questioned with a smirk. "Sure, I may have been away for a long period of time, but I'm here now. Then we can continue being the Yoruzuya."

Shinpachi smiled. Yes, Gintoki didn't change even for one bit. Same messy silver perm, same dead fish eyes – except that they were turquoise blue now instead of maroon and Shinpachi wondered why – that completed his lazy facial expression. Still lousy, still lainback. Yup, that was good old Gin-san for you.

"Mom, is that guy really the Sakata Gintoki that you and Dad always told me about? Is he really the Sakata Gintoki I was named after?" Gin asked.

Kagura looked down at him, smiled softly and tucked a dark brown lash of hair behind his ear.

"You bet he is, Gin," she answered then they both turned back to the two men who kept on fighting the thugs and arguing at each other at the same time.

"I told you, Shinichi! I'll explain everything later!" Gintoki shouted, his temper already heating up.

"It's been twenty years and you still get my name right!" Shinpachi hollered, also getting angry. "And I want an explanation now since I'm already older than you!"

"Hey! What are you? My mother? I might look like I haven't aged, but trust me, I'm still older than you! Twenty years? Let me see. Then that means that I'm forty-six now while you're thirty."

"That's wrong, you idiot! You're supposed to be forty-three while I'm thirty-six! Sheez, you can't even do Math right!"

"That still means that I'm _still _older than you! And wait, are you saying that I'm dumb?"

"Why would I say that? I already know that you're stupid enough to read Jump and eat parfait even at your age!"

"Leave my Jump and my parfait out of this! Oh you're really asking for it, aren't you, Four-Eyes?"

"Bring it on, Mophead!"

Kagura and Gin could only sigh in disappointment. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

"A head of silver hair, incredible swordfighting prowess and inhumane speed," the enemy leader wondered aloud as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh no. Don't tell me that you're him! That you're Shiroyasha!"

Gintoki and Shinpachi stopped their quarreling and turned their attention to the man atop the lion Amanto in front of them.

"Impossible! Completely outrageous!" he blabbered on, already tensed up and his hands pulling onto his hair. "You're believed to be dead! Twenty years ago! In an explosion in outer space!"

"You see, that's a long story and I'm pretty sure that we don't have the time for that right now so I'll tell you this instead," Gintoki notified as he scratched the back of his head gauchely. "Shinpachi and Kagura here didn't fulfill my last wish to them so I came back from the depths of hell to make sure they do it this time. How's that for a quick explanation?"

There was an awkward silence between them. Then the enemy leader suddenly began to overreact.

"Shit! The rumors are true! Shiroyasha will rise from the grave no matter how many times he's been struck dead!" he howled in terror as Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Gin sweatdropped. "Men, leave the Amanto and retreat! We're dealing with a real demon here! A real demon, I tell you! Run for your lives while you still have them!"

And with that, the Evil Organization turn-tailed and fled. Gin raced after them.

"Hey you cowardly assholes! Come back here! We aren't finish with you yet!" he declared.

"Sheez. That kid of yours is a real pain in the ass," Gintoki complained to Kagura and Shinpachi as he shook his head in disappointment. "He's so stubborn. So hard-headed. So obnoxious – "

"Like you?" Kagura questioned and earned a glare from him. "It's true, Gin-chan. Otherwise, we wouldn't have him named after you in first place!"

Loud rumbling behind them made them turn around to see a big tank heading their way, armed with an even bigger cannon.

"Okay, men. Ready the Super Mega Maximum Overdrive Destroyer Cannon," Hijikata ordered through his walkie-talkie. "We can't let those creeps get away with this."

The tank stopped and aimed its cannon at the fleeing bad guys. Its nozzle began to gather up energy.

"You two stop the government dogs. I'll try to catch up with Gin and get him out of the way," Gintoki said and his companions nodded. "Okay, I'm off!"

Shinpachi and Kagura rushed towards the Shinsengumi commander.

"Oi, Hijikata-san! Please stop that cannon! Gin's in the line of fire!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Huh? Shinpachi-kun? Wait! My nephew?" Hijikata questioned, then his eyes widened. "Sougo, shut down the Super Mega Maximum Overdrive Destroyer Cannon right now!"

But it was too late. The cannon shot out a bright yellow beam that zipped speedily towards its intended target. Sougo opened the tank's hatch and came out of it.

"What did you say, Hijikata? It was too loud in there and I had my walkie-talkie turned off," he explained and his commanding officer facepalmed then gave him a whack.

"You idiot! Didn't I tell you to keep your walkie-talkie on at all times? That's the only method of communication we have if we're far away from each other!" Hijikata scolded.

"Its batteries were low on juice so I had to give it some rest."

"Then why didn't you have them recharged last night? We Shinsengumi should always be prepared since we always get involved in situations like this one!"

"Isn't that something like the motto of the Boy Scouts? Hijikata, we are not Boy Scouts. We are the Shinsengumi who protect people and keep Edo safe."

"Sougo, this is so gonna be seppuku for you!"

"How about you, Hijikata? You should also do it since you got our motto messed up with someone else's. Unless you want me to do it for you."

"Dammit, Sougo! You're so dead!"

Of course, the two had one of those wrestling matches of theirs again. Yamazaki shook his head then facepalmed.

"When will those two ever learn?" he sighed and looked up at the sky. "Kondou-san, I ask for your guidance. Please ask Kami-sama to enlighten their hearts, their minds – "

Sougo passed by and aimed his bazooka at Hijikata.

"Die, Hijikata!" he cried and fired a rocket at the mayo-freak who dodged it.

"No! You die, Sougo!" Hijikata yelled as he went after the sadist.

Yamazaki sighed again, only heavier this time.

"And also maybe their tempers and their fists."

Meanwhile, Gin was still busy chasing the Evil Organization. He looked back and saw an energy beam headed for him. In his haste, he stumbled over a piece of junk and fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the beam to blast him away. The atmosphere in front of him grew hot but there was no blast. Confused, he opened his eyes again to see silver hair flowing at his direction.

Gintoki did his best to block off the beam with his trusty bokutou, making sure that it wouldn't hit the kid behind him. But the force was too much and his bokutou shattered into multiple splinters. Having no other choice, he used his hands and with all his strength, he tried to push back the beam. His hands still had those bandages on them but soon enough, the covering was burned off, leaving his palms unprotected and charred. What's more, he felt his feet skidding backwards.

_Dammit! I've got only one trick up my sleeve_, he thought then roared aloud.

Gin could see his form change. Horns came out from the sides of his head and his silver perm contracted back into his scalp. His mouth grew into a long, pointy-toothed snout. Sharp claws developed from his hands and feet. His complexion became a milky white and scaly. A tail resembling that of a lizard's grew out from his rear and a pair of bat wings sprouted from his back.

Gin watched in awe as the now creature in front of him continued to push back the energy beam.

_A-A dragon? _A question in his mind rang then he rubbed his eyes to find out if he was just dreaming or not.

But he wasn't dreaming. The bipedal dragon in front of him gave out one more roar before he pushed up the beam and directed it towards the sky where it exploded without doing any harm. He then sighed in relief and turned to the boy behind him. He looked at Gin with his turquoise blue gaze before collapsing to the ground. Gin quickly came up to the dragon who reverted his form back into the silver-permed samurai.

_Just what…is this guy? _The half-Yato wondered, looking down at the unconscious man on the ground in front of him.

"Gin!" someone cried out.

He looked up to see his mother and father riding on top of Sadaharu, heading straight towards him. It all happened in a flash. The next thing he knew was that he was grappling onto the inugami's tail while his father checked Gintoki's pulse.

"He's still alive," Shinpachi informed, feeling relieved.

"Of course, he is! He's Shiroyasha, after all," Kagura chuckled as she looked over her shoulder.

Gin fixed his eyes on the still out cold Gintoki then at his parents.

"Mom, Dad," he called and got their attention. "This is by far the weirdest day I have ever had in my entire life."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update. Just got admitted out of the hospital and my folks didn't let me use the Internet at first. And then the next day's gonna be the return to school again so yeah I don't know if I could update weekly or even type up new chapters 'cause I'll be busy with homework. Lots of it. D: DX**

**I'll try to update whenever I have the time to. If I get the chapters typed up fast, that is. DX DX**

**The events in this chapter would hint who the man in Lesson One is, and it's apparently Gintoki. I know, it's pretty weird. But hey, that's just how my mind works. It is, after all, an ever throbbing pulse of imagination. **

**Again, I'd be glad to accept comments of Hijikata and Sougo's arguments along with that of Shinpachi and Gintoki's.**

**Now that that's settled, how did Gintoki end up like this? Who or what is responsible for his transformation? How can the people he knows cope with this?**

**And of course, just who is Yamazaki in Ketsuno Ana's life? Who is he to her, really?**


End file.
